comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
TOPPS COMICS: Jurassic Park III
TOPPS COMICS IN THE MEDIA JURASSIC PARK IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Despite dangerous incidents being connected with Isla Sorna, tourists Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby decide to parasail around the island. A dinosaur of unknown species attacks and kills the boat crew when it passes through a fog bank, but Ben uncouples the line and with Eric (they are bound together) go sailing into the wilderness of Isla Sorna. Meanwhile, Dr. Alan Grant has become reluctantly famous as a result of his survival and involvement in the scandal of Jurassic Park and also mentioned how he wasn't there to witness the San Diego Incident. Struggling to raise support for his research, he believes that the creatures of Jurassic Park are theme park monsters, and not real dinosaurs. Ellie Sattler has married a lawyer named Mark Delger and has a son, Charlie, who mostly calls Alan "The Dinosaur Man." One afternoon, while out on a dig, Alan's assistant Billy Brennan demonstrates how he can use a 3D printer to replicate the larynx of a Velociraptor. They also discuss how raptors are far more intelligent than they had previously believed, and had a complex social structure and hunting pattern. A wealthy couple named Paul and Amanda Kirby arrive and offer Alan some generous funding for his research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Desperate for the money to fund further research, Alan reluctantly agrees. He flies there along with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates, Udesky, Cooper and their pilot Nash in a Beechcraft King Air B200. On board the plane, Alan learns that the Kirby's plan is to land on the island, which contradicts what they had promised earlier. When he objects, he is knocked out by Cooper only to awaken to the sound of Amanda calling out to someone on the island using a bullhorn. This attracts a hungry Spinosaurus; Cooper leads it into the path of the plane before he is devoured. The plane then crashes into the trees in the surrounding jungle, and is quickly destroyed by the Spinosaurus. The carnivore pulls Nash out of the plane and devours him. After fleeing the wreckage of their plane, the survivors manage to briefly lose the Spinosaurus when it gets caught between two trees. As they flee to safety, a Tyrannosaurus feasting on a carcass appears, and the Spinosaurus returns, but the humans escape while the two distracted dinosaurs fight each other. The larger Spinosaurus overpowers the T-Rex and kills it by snapping its neck. Demanding the truth from the Kirbys, Alan learns that they're actually a middle-class divorced couple who are using their life savings to look for their lost son Eric who disappeared with Ben eight weeks ago near Isla Sorna. Alan is dubious that Eric could have survived eight weeks on Isla Sorna. Further exploration leads them to find the parasail entangled in a tree, with Ben's decomposing body still attached to it. A video recorder shows them Ben and Eric's final descent onto the island. When they stumble upon some raptor nests with eggs, they flee, taking the parasail with them. They find an abandoned InGen compound and search in vain for functioning communications equipment. After finding several broken-down vending machines and phones, they make their way to a derelict laboratory. Amanda sees a Velociraptor and is ambushed. The group manages to trap the raptor, but Alan witnesses the raptor signaling "calling for help" before fleeing. The raptor escapes and signals its pack mates to chase the group. During the ensuing chase, Udesky and Grant become separated from the others after causing a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus to stampede; Alan grabs Billy's satchel that he dropped, and Udesky is pinned to the ground and wounded by the raptors. The group makes it to safety up the trees, but discover Udesky, who is still alive, on the ground. When they try to help him, they realize it was a trap set by the raptors, one of which then kills Udesky by snapping his neck. Alan suspects the raptors are searching for something when he sees the male and an albino female raptor communicating. Alan is ambushed and cornered by the raptors, but he is rescued by Eric, who has managed to survive for eight weeks in an overturned supply truck. Eric recognizes the sound of his father's satellite phone, which was lost when Nash was devoured; they're reunited with the Kirbys and Billy before the Spinosaurus arrives again with the satellite phone, ringing from inside the beast. They hide inside a small building and bar the doors until the Spinosaurus leaves. Billy becomes possessive of his satchel; Alan realizes he has taken two eggs from the raptor's nest hoping the contents will fund their next dig, and this justifies the raptor attacks. Alan berates Billy for his careless behavior saying "You are no better than the people who built this place". Alan tries to throw the eggs out a broken window, but decides to take them because if the raptors find the group without the eggs, they will most likely kill them. The survivors make their way to a large outdoor complex, and Alan realizes in horror that the complex is a giant aviary to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric, taking him as food for their young. Billy uses the remnants of Ben's parasail to rescue Eric, shortly before he falls into the river below, then is attacked and seemingly killed by some of the Pteranodons. The rest of the group find their way out of the cage, leaving the door unlocked in their panic, and make their way down river using a small boat. Later, they encounter a herd of several herbivorous dinosaurs on the riverside. By nightfall, the group finds and retrieves the satellite phone from inside the feces belonging to the Spinosaurus. After retrieving the phone, they are confronted by a Ceratosaurus, which leaves after sniffing the feces on the humans. Later, as rain falls, the Spinosaurus once again follows them down river silently, where it begins attacking and capsizing the boat as Alan tries to contact Ellie. He is only able to convey the words "The River, Site B" before the phone disconnects. Alan and Paul manage to scare off the Spinosaurus for good by lighting the boat's fuel on fire. The next day, the group starts making their way towards the shoreline. Close to their goal, they are surrounded by the raptors once again. Using the imitation raptor larynx, Alan manages to confuse them, and Amanda surrenders the stolen eggs before the sound of helicopters startle off the raptors. Returning to the beach, they find that Ellie had called in the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is alive. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodon group flying free, and Alan muses that it's time for them to find their place in the world again. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Topps Comics Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Dr. Alan Grant Category:Isla Soma